halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers/Final Timeline
Michael Audrey Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After nearly 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and returned home to Haddonfield to kill again. Unlike his previous incarnations, this version of Michael Myers is more human and less supernatural, retaining stab and gunshot wounds he received from Laurie and Loomis in 1978. In this timeline, Michael is still the brother of Laurie Strode, whose real name is Cynthia Myers. Biography Childhood Michael Myers had an older sister named Judith, and the family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a kitchen knife, walked up the steps, and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where his parents had just arrived home, his father took off his clown mask and he and his wife stared at him in shock. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. The Night He Came Home On October 30th, 1978, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Michael escaped from Smith's Grove, stealing the car that was to take him to court. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. corpse with Judith's gravestone]] The next day on Halloween, a teenaged girl named Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father and was noticed by Michael. He proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at Laurie, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. Michael rose to resume his attack on Laurie, only to get his mask yanked off and giving her a chance to see his face, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis goes to check Michael's body, he finds it missing. Unsurprised, Loomis stares off into the night. Aftermath of the 1978 Murders Soon afterward, Michael Myers was subsequently captured by Samuel Loomis, with the help of the Haddonfield Police Department, and returned to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, with continued treatment from Loomis until his passing in the 1990’s. Forty years later (2018) Forty years pass and during that time, Michael came under the care of another doctor named Dr. Ranbir Sartain. Despite Dr. Sartain's efforts to understand Michael's motives and thoughts behind the killings, Michael remains silent and closed off. The day Michael is scheduled to be transferred to a new facility, two podcasters named Aaron and Dana arrive and wish to see him. Michael does not acknowledge their presence, even when Aaron reveals his old mask and mentions Laurie Strode's name. That night, Michael is loaded onto a prison bus and manages to escape after it crashes into a ditch. Killing the security guards escorting him, Michael notices a car stopping nearby and kills both the occupants inside. He travels to a nearby gas station and notices that both Aaron and Dana are there as well. After killing a mechanic for his boiler suit and the attendant by ripping off his jaw, he traps Dana in the bathroom. He drops some human teeth (from the torn jaw of the attendant) into the stall she's hiding in and catches her. Aaron, who had come looking for Dana, tries to save her but is killed by getting his head slammed repeatedly against the bathroom wall and door; Dana is then recaptured and strangled to death. Michael proceeds to go to their car and takes back his mask. Appearances *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween'' (2018) References Category:Male characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Killers